


Oliver

by Eclipsed_By_The_Stars, ImpalaBanana



Series: That One Miraculous Au Where Marinette Has A Pet Chameleon [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gift Fic, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Marinette has a pet chameleon, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars/pseuds/Eclipsed_By_The_Stars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpalaBanana/pseuds/ImpalaBanana
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug but Marinette has a judgmental pet chameleon.Based on posts from@thebookwormfairy and @If-You-Give-A-Chat-A-Cookie on tumblr





	Oliver

Oliver had come into Marinette life on her 9th birthday. He had been a present from Nonna and at the time Marinette had been unsure what to make of the chameleon. Never in her wildest dreams had she ever imagined her grandmother would give her a chameleon for her birthday.

 

Marinette's parents hadn't exactly been thrilled with the surprise gift, but upon seeing Marinette's fascination with the creature they couldn't bring themselves to take the creature away.

 

And so, Oliver joined the Dupain-Chang family.

 

It wasn't easy at first, Marinette had never had a pet before so things were a bit rocky at first. As time went on however, Marinette and Oliver became the best of friends. 

 

Oliver became Marinette's sidekick, and was never far away from her if he could help it. It became a habit for Marinette to sneak him into school in her purse. He helped her get through the day and Chloe's bad attitude.

 

Over the years, Oliver became Marinette's confident. He was always there to listen as she wanted about Chloe's latest tricks and to cheer her on when projects come around. 

 

When out and about, Oliver would often perch on Marinette's shoulder. The two of them made a bit of an odd sight, but Marinette had long grown oblivious to the stares. 

 

Oliver and Marinette fell into a routine, but everything changed when Tikki came along.

 

The day hadn't started out all that great, after making a mess during breakfast and spilling the macarons her dad had made especially for the day Marinette wasn't feeling the best. As she hurried to class she felt herself slipping her hand into her purse where Oliver lay and gently scratching his chin, a habit she often did when nervous.

 

Fate was definitely not on Marinette's side. Walking into class she immediately spotted Chloe and of course Sabrina. It looked like it would be another year of dealing with Chloe's antics, wonderful. 

 

Chloe was unusually excited, something about a new boy named Adrien who was supposedly some famous model. Apparently since Chloe was “such close friends _ ”  _ with the guy she made it her mission to kick Marinette of her usual seat and take it for herself instead. 

 

There was one upside though, a girl called Alya. She seemed pretty nice, and had even stood up to Chloe. 

 

“Maybe we could be friends? That is if she wanted to- Oliver what if she was just pretending to be nice today?!?!? What if she's actually just like Chloe and is trying to trick me?!?!” While Marinette began freaking out about Alya's possible ulterior motives, Oliver made his way out of Marinette's bag and onto her shoulder as the two walked home.

 

“I mean sure she  _ seems  _ nice, but what if's just an act?!?! Oliver what am I gonna do?”

 

Oliver merely gave a small huff in answer to Marinette's frenzied worries. His face portrayed as much doubt as the face of a chameleon's face could.

 

“She could be a  _ really  _ good actor!”

 

“......”

 

“Come on you're supposed to be helping me here Oliver!”

 

Having arrived home Marinette quickly called out a hello to her parents before heading upstairs. Tossing her bag on her desk Marinette switched on her computer only to have a newscast flash across the screen.

 

_ “As incredible as it seems it has been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a super-villian. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control.” _

 

At the computer's words Marinette felt the blood draining from her face, “Oliver did you hear that? A super-villian in Paris? Ohhhhh this is why I hate first days back at school!”

 

As she continued watching the news at something caught Marinette's attention out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Oliver? What's this doing here?”

 

Sitting in front of Marinette was a small black case with some kind of red markings on the top of it.

 

Reaching out, Marinette carefully picked up the case to try and get a better look. “Okay better question,  _ what _ is this?”

 

The chameleon on Marinette's shoulder could offer no explanation, and for a moment the two simply started at the small case. 

 

“It doesn't feel empty, something must be in here. Should- should we open it?” Even as she spoke Marinette could feel her hand beginning to shake and Oliver seemed to share her unease.

 

“Okay, let's just open it. What's the worse that could happen right?” Marinette tried to make the words sound as brave as they had in her head but her voice still shook as she opened the small box.

 

There was a flash of light and Marinette immediately tossed the box away. She felt Oliver dig her nails into her shoulder, clearly spooked as well. 

 

The light dissipated and in it's place stood some kind of…….thing?!

 

“Giant bug! Oliver get it!”

 

“Wait Marinette don't be scared!”

 

“It talks! Giant bug talks!”

 

Since Oliver seemed to as shocked as she was and was currently no help, Marinette instead turned to throwing things at the strange creature.

 

“Stay away you- you thing!”

 

“Marinette if you would just please calm down-”

 

Grabbing the cup that sat on her dresser Marinette lunged at the creature and successfully managed to trap it with the glass.

 

“Alright, if this makes you feel safer.”

 

“Oliver….. you're seeing this too right? And hearing? I'm not crazy right?”

 

From Marinette's shoulder Oliver let out a strained squeak, obviously as freaked out as Marinette was.

 

“Okay, there's a giant, talking, bug in my room. Okay Marinette breathe,” After finishing her personal pep-talk Marinette turned her attention back to the creature she had captured.

 

“Who are you?! And how do you know my name?!”

 

“I'm a Kwami and my name is Tikki. Now if you'll just let me explain-”

 

“Mom! Dad!”

 

“Wait Marinette no!”

 

The creature, Kwami, Tikki, was suddenly out of her glass prison and hovering anxiously in front of Marinette. “Marinette please, I'm your friend! Now please listen you're the only one who can stop Stoneheart!”

 

“Stoneheart?! You mean the super-villain who's attacking Paris?!”

 

“Yes, now please let me expl- AHHH”

 

Oliver had finally decided it was time for him to do something and had decided that trying to eat the strange creature was the way to go.

 

“No Oliver wait! Don't eat her, spit her out!”

 

The look on his face clearly expressed Oliver's dislike of the idea but he spit out Tikki nevertheless.

 

“Marinette please just listen to me! You've been chosen to be given superpowers and protect the people of Paris! You have to stop Stoneheart!”

 

“No, this has to be some kind of mistake!”

 

“It's not Marinette, please you have to trust me!”

 

Marinette's head was still spinning at all the information she had just be given, but this….thing, Kwami sound sincere….. She exchanged an unsure look with Oliver before finally speaking.

 

“What, what do I need to do to stop Stoneheart?”

 

Tikki’s face broke out into a grin at Marinette's words, “First you need to put on the Ladybug earrings!”

 

“Earrings?”

 

“The ones that came in the box!”

 

Upon finding the small black box that she had tossed away Marinette found that it did contain a pair of black earrings.

 

“Okay, earrings.”

 

“Know all you have to do to defeat Stoneheart is destroy the object the Akuma is hiding and capture it!”

 

“The what?”

 

“The Akuma!”

 

“Okay. So, what superpowers exactly do I get?”

 

“Your power is called Lucky Charms, it will give you an item to aid you in your fight, but it can only be used once during each transformation, so use it wisely.”

 

“Tikki this is all going so fast, I don't think I'll be able to pull this off.”

 

From Marinette's should Oliver rubbed against her cheek, trying his best to comfort the girl.

 

“Don't worry Marinette, just say “Spots On!”

 

“Spots On?”

 

At Marinette's words Tikki vanished in a flash of red. Suddenly a red suits with black spots began coving Marinette's body, appearing out of nowhere. A mask and a yo-yo also appeared, leaving a very confused Marinette and Oliver to try and make sense of what had just happened. 

 

After exchanging several looks it was finally Marinette who broke the silence, “Oliver I think you better stay here.”

 

The chameleon immediately began protesting, digging his nails into the red and black suit in an effort to stop Marinette from leaving him behind.

 

“I'm sorry Oliver but it's too dangerous, don't worry I'll be careful.” Marinette finally managed to pry Oliver off her should and slipped him into his rarely used cage. “I'll be back soon.”

 

Climbing out onto the roof, Marinette took a deep breath before leaping off and heading towards Stoneheart.

 

*************************************

 

Marinette's life had never been easy and after she met Tikki things got even more hectic. There were times, especially at the beginning when she was unsure if she was even capable of being the Ladybug Paris needed. 

 

Marinette wasn't always sure but she was never alone, she had Oliver and Tikki both now to help her. Together they were talking on the world and super-villains one step at a time.


End file.
